


Caged

by 13chapters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barebacking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Science Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13chapters/pseuds/13chapters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at <a href="http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spn-hardcore.livejournal.com/"><b>spn_hardcore</b></a>'s Animal Traits meme: <i>The boys are a bonded pair of were!creatures in a world were nobody knows they exist. Or at least, that was the case until a bunch of scientists find out about them and want to know more. They kidnap Jensen to do their research and experiments on. They don't see him as a human being, but more as a sort of pet who just learned to act like a human as a really good trick. They keep him chained in a cage, force him to feed from the floor, muzzle him, etc.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Disclaimer:** This is 100% fiction and has no bearing on reality. No disrespect is intended toward the real people whose images I've misappropriated for this fic.  


This is a slightly edited version of the original posted story, which you can read [here.](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_hardcore/492931.html?thread=1254531#t1254531)

Un-beta'ed, but special thanks to [](http://kazie-oh.livejournal.com/profile)[**kazie_oh**](http://kazie-oh.livejournal.com/) for the encouragement!

* * *

  
"Tell us again about Jared," says Dr. Smith in a mildly interested tone. "How long have you known him?"

Jensen has answered this question before – hell, he’s answered _all_ of their questions. He considers not answering, wonders what they would do to him if he just ignored them. He listens to the soft _beep beep beep_ of a machine that's monitoring…something…going on in his body.

Fuck it. Not like he has anything else to do.

"Four years," Jensen says. His throat hurts a little, aches from disuse. No one really wants to talk to him now. He used to be a real person, just a couple months ago. House, boyfriend, job. Now he's just a casualty of humanity's exciting brand-new phobia – werewolves. Just Jensen’s luck to have been one of the few to be caught, positively identified, and turned into a fucking science project.

"You met him in college?" Dr. Johnson asks. Like she doesn’t know.

"Yeah," Jensen answers. He leans back on the smooth hard plastic that makes up his cage. The electrodes taped to his back make it kind of uncomfortable.

"And you knew immediately that he was also a werewolf?"

"Yeah," he says again. "I knew. And that he was my mate."

Dr. Smith cocks his head a little, thinking. "How did you know?"

Jensen smiles. Even in this situation, caged, covered in monitoring devices, listening to a machine beep out the rhythm of his body, he can’t help but feel an echo of that moment. The beeping speeds up.

"I could smell it," he says. "I could smell _him_. I mean, I can smell everyone anyway. You humans _are_ an awfully smelly bunch." Jensen always considered himself to be a human, just one with something a little extra, but the doctors don’t seem to have realized this, so he finds himself playing it up sometimes. He bares his teeth at Dr. Smith, who looks alarmed and takes a step backwards. "But Jared, he smelled like a wolf, and he smelled like… _my_ wolf."

"What does that mean?" asks Dr. Smith. Jensen stares at her, long and hard. Dr. Smith avoids his eyes.

"I can't describe it," he says. "It was like smelling something I'd known all my life, but hadn't smelled in a long time. I immediately recognized him."

"And he...recognized you as well?" Dr. Johnson asks, adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah." Jensen smirks a little at the memory.

 _-Jared grabbing him by the sleeve, pulling him into the men's room, shoving him up against the inside of the stall-_

 _-Jensen dizzy with need and the rush of blood to his cock.-_

 _-Jared's mouth on his neck, sucking and biting.-_

 _-Jared's hand on his dick, biting the meat of Jared's shoulder to stop himself from howling as he came.-_

 _-The warmth and comfort of lovelovelove and knowing that he would never be alone.-_

"Food for the wolf," says a scornful new voice, interrupting the stream of memories. It's Jim, Dr. Smith’s grad student/lackey. He opens a slot at the base of the wall of Jensen’s cage and shoves a tray in quickly, pulling away like he's afraid of being burned. He always does that, even though Jensen's never done anything to him. Never even faked him out, not even in wolf form. Jensen remembers when he'd dreamed of going to grad school one day.

That'll never happen now.

Jensen's food is human food, after a fashion, although it's all in a mess on his tray. They haven't seen fit to give him utensils, probably figuring that he might be dangerous (like a werewolf really needs a fork to be dangerous, Jensen thinks with an inward smirk), and why would an animal need a fork and knife anyway? It's kind of true, though; Jensen doesn't really mind eating without utensils.

It's hard to keep his spirit up and after a while, Jensen ignores the doctors, just lies down on the smooth surface of his cage. He thinks of Jared and wonders what he's doing right now. Jensen can sense him out there, can tell that he's worried and lonely and a little hopeful, but Jensen doesn't know why – the bond between them isn't that specific. But Jared is out there, looking for him, and Jensen knows he only has to wait. The scientists are going to learn something new about lycanthropes that they haven't seem to have grasped yet: that secret government research facilities and weird plastic cages aren't enough to keep away two bonded wolves.

Jensen imagines Jared, hiding in the woods. Jared is such a leader, a born alpha and a control freak, Jensen knows that Jared is planning something, working with the other wolves. He would have gathered others to help him break out the captives, break out Jensen.

In his mind, Jared is like Jensen remembers him – strong, tough, and in charge, but so responsible and thoughtful with that power. Whether he's tender and loving, or shoving Jensen up against a wall, in human form or in wolf, it's always just what Jensen needs. Jared knows how to give that to him.

Jensen's dick has been twitching since Dr. Johnson’s questioning, and he's half hard now, imagining Jared taking control, holding him down, and he reaches down to stroke himself. Something moves out of the corner of his eyes, and he looks over to see one of the doctors writing something on her clipboard. He growls a little, but it's just to freak her out. He doesn't really mind her watching. He's used to it. He doesn't have any privacy and he’s naked anyway. He's used to being chained up, poked, prodded, examined.

Back when Jensen was pretending to be an ordinary human, he used lube or lotion to jerk off, but he doesn’t have any here and they've refused to give him lots more essential things (like an iPod or books or a TV because apparently he's part of some control group that is required to be permanently bored), so he licks his palm and begins to jerk himself off. Slowly and patiently, just the way Jared likes when he watches. After a few minutes, he's dripping a little, and the pre-come eases the way. He speeds up, flicking his thumb over the head. Jensen feels his breath coming faster and he closes his eyes, imagines that it's Jared's hand on him, that Jared is lying across from him, that when he opens his eyes, he'll be looking at Jared's dimpled grin.

He comes like that, imagining his mate, his strong, hard body pressing against his own. No matter what form he's in, Jared's body is always fucking incredible. Jensen doesn't open his eyes when he lifts his hand to his mouth and licks at his own come, something that always drives Jared absolute wild. The doctor is probably writing something about werewolf masturbation right now, and Jensen is past giving a shit. He's still lying there, with his eyes closed, when he hears a loud banging noise, like a gunshot – or, more likely, a door slamming open against a steel wall – and a voice shouting out wordlessly.

Jensen breathes deeply through his nose, taking in the scents. Mostly it's just fear, from the humans. Bitter and sudden and intense. But behind all of that, there's something else, something familiar and sweet and even though Jensen just came a minute ago, that scent has him ready to go again.

 _Jared._

Jensen’s eyes snap open. It's chaos – people and wolves running and screaming and Jensen can’t even hear it, because all he's aware of is Jared, a head taller than everyone else in the room. He's punching and clawing and Jensen's nostrils flare at the scent of blood. But Jared is there, shoving Jim the grad student away, and then the only thing separating them is the thin wall of Jensen's cage. Jared presses himself against the clear wall, and Jensen's breath catches at the sight. Jared's clothes are ragged and torn, and the scent of blood is stronger now. There's a thin bloody line under Jared's left ear and Jensen wants to lick it, clean it.

Jared is in his human form, but he looks almost as much the wolf as the man, his teeth bared in fury, his eyes wild, his nostrils flared. He presses his palms up to the wall, and Jensen stands up and presses back. The wall is thin, but strong.

Without warning, Jared leans back and slams himself against the wall. Jensen feels the shock of it, but the wall doesn't even crack. Jared lets out an anguished howl. Reflexively, Jensen echoes him, howling again and again until his throat hurts. His human body isn't built for making that kind of noise, but Jensen can’t stop himself. Jared throws himself against the walls of Jensen's cage again, but still it stands. Jensen can hear Jared's growling through the wall.

Behind Jared, the fighting is all over. The scientists, even armed, were no match for a pack of organized and trained wolves, but there's no way this is going to last long. They have to get out of here, and soon, before reinforcements can arrive.

Something on the ground behind Jared moves, catching Jensen's eye. It's Dr. Smith. Jensen has to consciously remember that he's in his human form, that he can speak, and it still takes a moment to get the words out.

"The key," Jensen says in a hoarse voice. "He has the key!"

Jared doesn't waste any time, spinning around and rustling through the pockets of Dr. Smith's white robes until he emerges triumphantly with a key ring. Jensen howls and bangs his fists on the walls of his cage. He reaches around to his back and tugs off the electrodes as Jared fumbles with the locks on Jensen's cage. The machines monitoring him stop their beeping and begin whining out a high pitched drone.

There are multiple locks on the cage and Jensen watches impatiently as Jared figures out which key fits into which one. He's close enough that Jensen can smell him, though, and the smell of him, the desire and wanting and _possession_ Jared is giving off is nearly overwhelming after all this time. Jensen is hard and panting by the time Jared gets to the last lock and shoves the door open.

The two of them go tumbling down together, crashing against the far wall of the cage. Jensen knows that they have to get out soon, before reinforcements can get there, but this won't last long. Just the familiar smell and sensation of Jared's body against his own for the first time in what feels like fucking _forever_ is almost too much for him now. Still, Jensen can't stop himself from breathing in deeply, savoring that scent of lust and love and _Jared_.

Jensen pulls off Jared's ratty t-shirt in a single smooth motion, revealing his mate's strong body. Jared presses him down onto the ground, but Jensen leans up to bite him, his teeth latching onto Jared's collarbone. Jared growls and shakes Jensen off, and Jensen falls back against the floor, hard, and before he can move, Jared has his hands on Jensen's shoulders, pinning him down.

"Knew you'd come for me," Jensen says. His voice is thick, but there’s no fucking way he’s going to start crying. He may be a beta, but he's still a goddamn _wolf_.

Jared gives him a little half-grin, showing only one dimple.

"Course I did. You know I wouldn't let someone else keep you." He growls. "You're _mine_." He pushes forward and nips lightly along Jensen’s neck, up to his ear. He bites at Jensen's ear with uncharacteristic gentleness and tugs at his lobe. A wave up heat shoots up Jensen's spine and he reflexively bucks his hips up. Jared lets his ear go and chuckles. It's a deep sound coming from low in his throat. Jensen has missed that sound so fucking much, and he’s ready for what he knows is coming.

"You ready?" Jared asks, like he's reading Jensen's mind.

Jensen nods, feverishly.

"Need you, Jay, need you. So long without you, knew you'd come." The words spill out of his mouth and Jensen doesn't even care how desperate he sounds. Jared is his _mate_ , the other part of him. They are wolves and there is no shame between them.

Jared lifts his body up just enough to turn Jensen over, arranging him on all fours. They don't always fuck like this – like wolves – but it's the only way Jensen can think of being close to Jared right now, when their animal selves are so close to the surface of their human skin. Jensen can hear Jared unzipping his jeans and then spitting on his hands. He braces himself up against the clear wall of his cage.

Dr. Smith is sitting up now, looking dazed – right at Jensen. Jensen thinks maybe he should be embarrassed as Jared works a finger into him, but he isn't. Dr. Smith wanted to know how werewolves fucked, and now he's going to get a chance to see it. Jensen presses his face against the cool wall and watches his breath fog the surface as Jared works him open. He's impatient, and presses back against Jared's hand. He briefly wishes they were in wolf form. None of this prep would be necessary and Jared would already be fucking into him, knotting into him with his wolf dick until Jared was done. But as humans, Jared is too big for that, especially without lube.

Jensen meets Dr. Smith’s eyes as Jared presses in another finger. His mouth drops at the stretch and ache. Dr. Smith just watches, and his fingers twitch. As though he wishes he could take notes.

"I need you, Jared," Jensen grunts. "Fuck me."

"Not yet, Jen," Jared says. His voice is surprisingly calm, a strange contrast to the rough motions he’s using to open Jensen up. "Almost there, okay?"

Jensen lets out a little encouraging whine, a sound he knows drives Jared mad. Jared doesn’t growl like he expects, though; instead he lets out a soft laugh and works another finger in, twisting around for a moment. When Jared slowly pulls all of his fingers out, Jensen cries out, but his eyes never waver from Dr. Smith's, watching his captor watch him.

There's the sound of Jared spitting on his palm again, and then – the burning, painful, fantastic sensation of being stretched open, torn apart by his mate’s cock and it's everything Jensen's been waiting for. Jared moves so slowly and carefully, taking care of him so well, but it isn’t what Jensen wants.

"Harder, Jay," he pleads, his voice cracking.

"Oh, don't worry," Jared promises. "Gonna make you mine all over again, Jen." And with that, he shoves the rest of the way in.

It fucking hurts, especially when Jared leans forward and sinks his teeth into the meat of Jensen's shoulder, deep enough to draw blood. Jensen throws his head back, lets out a howl that his mate joins in on. Jared's thrusts are quick and sharp, and Jensen shoves back to meet them, inviting his mate deep into his body. The pain doesn't fade, but eventually it's joined with a burning pleasure that runs up from Jensen's toes and through his body. Sparks of light fill his vision as Jared reaches around his body and begins to work Jensen's cock.

"Missed you so fucking much," Jensen mutters. "Missed this." His voice is desperate and wanton and he doesn’t care. He doesn't have to hide anything from Jared.

"Couldn’t live without you," Jared grunts back, his breath hot on Jensen's ear, and Jensen shivers, from the words, from the sensations, from Dr. Smith's eyes watching them like they're the most interesting science experiment he's ever seen. Jared presses his head against Jensen's neck, burning Jensen's skin with his heat. Jared is always like a furnace – sometimes Jensen has been annoyed by it, when Jared's heat has made sleeping in the same bed on summer nights uncomfortable, but right now, he can’t think of anything better. Having Jared hot around him, inside him, all over his body, blanketing his body, it's all Jensen's ever wanted.

Jensen slams his hands against the wall to steady himself as Jared’s thrusts grow rougher and more erratic, and is shocked when he comes without warning, spurting come on the clear walls of his prison, his body shivering through the orgasm

It takes Jared a moment longer to come, howling as he fills Jensen with his come. Jensen sits patiently, letting his mate fill him up, even knowing he probably won’t have time to clean up after this, that he'll have come dripping from his hole as they make their escape.

It takes Jared a minute to be ready, but they don’t waste any more time.

"Enjoy the show?" Jensen asks Dr. Smith, with a smirk as he and Jared walk out of the cage.

"It was very…enlightening," the doctor says, shrinking away from the two free werewolves. Jared lets out a long, threatening growl. But Jensen isn't interested in revenge.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Jensen says, reaching out a hand. Jared takes it, and they're off.


End file.
